Fortnite Storyline - Valeyard6282
This is my own (Valeyard6282's - also known on Twitter as zephyr-) page for my original Fortnite: Battle Royale storyline. I am confident this is the most in-depth theory online for this game and no one has gone more in-depth about every single little detail from Season 1-Season 8. So, please; sit back, relax, and enjoy. Season 1 The Apex Protocol ''' Our story starts within Save the World. Flesh and blood humans living just as we do until deadly storms consume 98% of the planet. Heroes fight viciously for the last 2% to save the world. The storm transformed most of the population into monstrous Husks. This is the Apocalypse. A scientist named Doctor Vinderman initiates The Apex Protocol- the launch of a digital pocket universe designed by Vinderman's company Vindercorp. The pocket universe was codenamed "Athena"- hence why the game's files are called Athena. The remaining humans who volunteered would begin a new world in a new universe. They would become Apexes- the name of the race of people they would become, those with blue pixels instead of red blood. With an endgame of humanity on the brink, Vinderman; hero Ramirez; and hundreds of others become Apexes. Vinderman goes past the point of no return and dons orange armor as Vertex. They are all absorbed into Athena- into a new universe. At some point, the remaining Heroes reversed the storms- and humanity returned to normal. '''Athena The planet the Apexes settle houses two large archipelagos oceans apart. Athena and Minerva- named after the goddess of wisdom in Greek and Roman mythology. The universe was named Athena because of Vinderman's off the chart wisdom and the Apexes named the islands they settled Athena as well. Minerva was not settled by the Apexes- but the people developed in the universe without direct meaning from Vinderman, now known as the orange android Vertex. Athena consist of several giant islands, with the one where most of the story occurs being Royale Island. Many human sports exist here like American football and soccer. However, there is a special game that we all know very well. Fortnights. A high-skill deathmatch simulation, Fortnights are two-week long games where 100 people fight to the death. It is all a simulation set on a digital copy of Royale Island. In various cities, large warehouses called Lobbies have round platforms with a "V" on them where contenders stand to have a drone generate their avatars. The Lobby interior is what the Season 3 background is. The games set guns and equipment all over the island where the 100 players fight for victory while a deadly storm inspired by the Apocalypse on Earth closes in. But remember, it's all a simulation and has no impact on the story for the most part. Vertex- Vinderman- started a new government. His first layer of security is The Agents. The Black Vector Unit 7 consisting of Ramirez, Rouge Agent, Sub Commander, and Rook runs most of the government. The Black Vector name is supported by the set Elite Agent and Rouge Agent belong to while the "7" is proudly displayed on Sub Commander's glider. The Agents operate on Royale Island. An elevator in Wailing Woods- the bunker- goes down deep into the planet where the base of The Agents is. This is not the Rift Lab, that is a separate complex built much later. I belive one day, we will be able to enter the HQ of The Agents and the Zapatron will be able to be picked up there as a mythic weapon. Ramirez heads Black Vector as Elite Agent. A military also exists with Sledgehammer, Trailblazer, and Tech Ops being notable members. An air force also exists called the Royale Air Force. Air Assault Trooper and Raptor are the ones we see in-game. Raptor is a pilot in training, hence his yellow mask while Air Assault Trooper wears green and orange field gear. The Air Force flies blue school busses tethered to hot-air balloons called Battle Busses that fly tenants from island-to-island. They fly instead of sail because of how rough the waters are. This is why the ocean can't be touched in reality or in a Fortnight- because the water moves to fast and is too dangerous to survive in. The Air Force is less of armed forces- and more of Athena's transport system. The busses were docked in an aircraft hanger east of the Boneyard- Junk Junction- but would later dock in the much larger airfield of Frosty Flights. Like Earth did, Athena has crime. Criminals that serve as some antagonistic character is a gang called the Storm Scavengers. Renegade Raider serves as the gang's "Rust Lord". They work from the Boneyard and commit petty crimes. A hitman named Jack Gourdan- codename Reaper- lives in a mansion in a western pine forest. On Halloween night, he put a pumpkin on his head and took out Renegade Raider. Her gang mourned her loss and the Rust Lord skin we see in-game in the Season 3 battle pass becomes the new Rust Lord. Ruckus and Mayhem are also members of the gang alongside Kitbash and his mechanic maker, Sparkplug. The Eternal Struggle of Malcore and Ark An ocean away, another archipelago lies. Called Minerva, this island cluster is home to a Germanic city called Happy Hamlet. The island is influenced by two divine, godlike beings- Malcore and Ark. Malcore is an evil, infernal, dragon god with leathery wings and lava-like fists. Ark- on the other hand- is an angelic, heroic goddess of light. Ark despites her bitter opposite, despite her iron fist-like governing strategies. Ark and Malcore have a deal not to deal with each other directly, as a clash of gods could be catastrophic to the planet's health. So the embodiment of evil- Malcore- and that of good, Ark, influence reality in more puppet master-style ways. Ark has much more power than the repressed Malcore. The demon-like being has a thirst for power and wants to turn the tides of the universe so he's on top over his angelic counterpart. This "Eternal Struggle" as noted in Malcore's description has made the embodiment of all evil in the universe malevolent to the core, also a phrase seen in Malcore's bio. In the skirmish that resulted in Ark gaining all her power over Malcore, a saint was born of Ark's ranks. Her best general and warrior, a warlord named Nicholas led her armies to greatness- acting as her mortal pawns in the grand game of chess that is a divine war. After securing victory over Malcore's forces, Ark appointed Nicholas as St. Nicholas. He was allowed to rule over his city of Happy Hamlet as he pleased. He decided to go by the moniker of Santa Claus and deliver handmade toys to children in the city, flying around in a rocket-powered sleigh wearing a balloon-like mask and a red and white fur robe. Malcore would plot revenge. Season 2 The Knight's Regime The first winner of any Fortnight game was the Black Knight. Hailing from Wailing Woods, Black Knight became a celebrity. A master of battle. He built a castle and a medieval-style village in the northwest corner of the map. Kingdom Keep was a prospering bastion atop a rocky mountain with the thatch buildings of the tiny castle town below. We never saw Kingdom Keep in-game- but instead only the greyed ruins left behind in the form of Haunted Hills, Spooky Stronghold, and the castle ruins. Blue Squire and Royale Knight wanted an uprising against the government headed by Vertex. Black Knight was strongly entombed in the government's structure and the two evil blue knights saw knocking down the Black Knight was the first crucial step in a rebellion. The gathered a small militia of blue-garbed knights, becoming known as The Knight's Regime. They made strongholds in the bogs of Moisty Mire and in the underground tunnels near Tomato Town. These were their footholds in the island's crust. They bombarded the mountain-top castle with all they had- using trebuchets to obliterate it with balls of hurled fire. The village around the mountain's base shriveled and burned as it became a scorched ruin. The complex crumbled into blackened stone plagued with decay and rot as Kingdom Keep was replaced by a graveyard known as Haunted Hills and a haunted castle called Spooky Stronghold- the ruins of Black Knight's territory. The knight in black wasn't killed as his home collapsed into haunted ruin, but he instead fled and ended up slaying the rebellion against the government of Athena. He returned to his home in the lush forests of Wailing Woods and built the Architect House just outside of it- deciding to settle down within the spire he called his home. Season 3 The Intergalactic Prison ''' Vertex sets up a space program to explore the cosmos of this new universe they live within. This space exploration was the main theme of Season 3 along with a sub-theme of the secret agents of Black Vector 7. A space shuttle is prepared to leave Athena's atmosphere. Mission Specialist and Moonwalker are the astronauts onboard. The shuttle leaves and drifts into deep space. The astronauts come across an intergalactic prison. Aliens criminals are locked away and the alien guards are purple, misty, ghost-like beings made up of glowing purple smoke. These are the Enforcers. We see one in the Season 5 battle pass, but the Enforcer skin is wearing a containment suit. However, we do see the Enforcers in-game. Enforcers don't procreate like humans. They are born from organic purple cubes that grow in the grey soil. When the cubes hatch like eggs, a new Enforcer emerges in its spectral purple form. Shadow Stones are what the Enforcer eggs are called, and when you cracked one open in-game- Enforcer DNA mixed with yours and you temporarily gained the phasing properties and appearance of an Enforcer as the DNA corrupted your genetic code. So that's how Shadow Stones fit in. They are Enforcer eggs, and when broken- the Enforcer DNA corrupts your DNA and turns into an Enforcer for a short time. The prison is built on a moon of grey soil with volcanic pits of purple radiation. Shadow Stones grow out of the ground everywhere and the phantom-like Enforcers phase through walls and torture their prisoners. The astronauts from Athena fly by the prison and are attacked by Enforcers who phase in-and-out of the shuttle. Their presence corrupts the two astronauts into evil versions of themselves- Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard. The shuttle is corrupted as well and is stained black as it becomes the Deep Space Lander. The astronauts are now corrupted just like how Brite Bomber would be later on. The astronauts are pushed by the Enforcers farther into deep space. During the chaos, an inmate escaped. This escapee is an alien war criminal called The Visitor. He destroys worlds and watches them burn. That's all he does- he creates chaos. He steals an escape pod that acts like a Caddis Fly. Pieces of space rock attach themselves to the pod- incasing it in a shell of rock and space dust to avoid detection. Now taking the appearance of a meteor- The Visitor's escape pod drifts towards Athena. Towards the end of Season 3- the meteor of an escape pod begins to burn up in Athena's atmosphere. Meteor showers begin hammering Royale Island as the meteor inches closer to impact. Ramirez- Elite Agent- worries about the safety of the metropolitan city of Tilted Towers. Tests indicate that the city is the most likely impact site, so Ramirez orders Rogue Agent to evacuate the city before the meteor hits. Ever wonder why Rouge Agent is called Rouge Agent? Why his status is unknown? Well, here's your answer. Rogue Agent believed the factory district and the warehouse complex of Dusty Depot to be in greater danger than the city. Rogue Agent went rouge and ignored direct orders and evacuated Dusty Depot and the factories instead. The meteor slammed down right on the factory district, however; Rogue Agent saved many lives but lost his own in the impact. Season 4 '''Hot Zone One of Dusty Depot's warehouses was obliterated and another crippled. A gaping crater was left behind after the meteor struck. A dusty no-man's-land in the center of Royale Island called Dusty Divot. The meteor broke apart before impact and giant chunks of the escape pod's rocky shell hit all over the island, leaving craters. A chunk of space rock even toppled a skyscraper in Tilted Towers. The space rock that the meteor was made of was from the Enforcer's moon- and had superhuman properties. The impact left splintered purple shards of the inner layers of shell all over the impact sites. When ingested, these purple crystals gave an anti-gravity effect- allowing the user to jump to extraordinary heights. They were dubbed "Hop Rocks". New technology was developed with them. A grenade was made with Hop Rocks called Shockwave Grenades. It was a metal shell around the crystal, and when thrown- the crystal would break and create a purple-tinted shockwave. Hop Rocks were built into blue-colored projectors called Bouncers. When touched, you would be propelled in a certain direction as your body was bombarded with the radiation contained in the space crystals. The core of the meteor entombed itself in the island's crust- at the center of Dusty Divot. The core was made of a super-tough, super magnetic metal that was a gunmetal color with glowing red highlights. The Agents quickly set up a white-tubed quarantine facility around the core. Helicopters circled Dusty Divot as a hot zone developed. Hazmat specialists of a CBRN unit were brought in by The Agents to study the core and mine it. Chunks of the magnetic space rock along with Hop Rocks were mined and collected. The mining of the core continued for many months. Blockbuster The main theme of Season 4 was the Blockbuster theme. The world of super heroes was the main topic of Athena as a large-scale super hero movie was filming on Royale Island to later be shown at the drive in movie theater of Risky Reels, located in the yellow-grassed plains biome. All the superhero-like skins except for Vertex, Oman, and Fate are actors playing fictional, yet beloved, comic-book characters. So Carbide, Omega, Oblivion, Criterion, Valor, Moisty Merman, Battlehawk, Squad Leader, Bandolier, Venturian, Ventura, Chromium, and Die-Cast are all fictional characters in the movie. We do see two of the actors outside of the movie however. A rival gang to the Storm Scavengers is the Cobra Crew. A high-ranking member is a washed up actor named Maverick. He played Squad Leader in the film. A more straight-and-narrow actor who played Battlehawk is Moniker. He is very, very rich and the mansion used as the filming location for the super hero mansion in the movie "Carbide Vs. Omega" is none other than his own home. The movie would get a lot of free production value from the meteor showers and they even worked it into the script to get some free special effects! Terrorism ''' A freelance space exploration company has a rocket base built into the side of a jagged cliff on the west coast. This is a shell company and a front for a terrorist organization. The two terrorists are Oman and Fate. They belive to be some diviners and visionaries destined to destroy Tilted Towers to send a message of fear and panic across Athena. They belive that the city and other sites of civilization must crumble alongside the deaths of those in favor of them so humanity can return to a nomadic, hunter-gatherer lifestyle. These extremists have a "Rocket" in their base that is actually a missile that they plan to destroy Tilted Towers with. Oman approaches Vertex to ask if he can send a rocket to space to search for the missing astronauts that never returned. Gather intel, research, and maybe find out what happened. Vertex agrees, but as a compromise the mountain base could be used as a filming location for the movie, serving as Omega's villain base. Oman agrees and the movie crew films the rest of the movie, with Omega and his army of metal soldiers having the rocket base as their evil HQ. After the filming ends, the launch is planned by the two terrorists. '''From Beyond the Center of Dusty Divot Mining on the meteor core continues, and finally, the actual escape pod is uncovered. With red mist seeping out- The Visitor emerges in front of the eyes of the hazmat crew. The Visitor kills a majority of them with the laser rifle on his pack and the blade on his wrist. The Visitor leaves two hazmat specialists alive- Toxic Trooper and Hazard Agent. He brainwashes them to become his minions. The two CBRN specialists are ordered The Visitor to pack up the space rock and all the Hop Rocks on Royale Island and ship them to the rocket base in trucks. The space matter is boxed up and shipped away to the mountain base where Oman and Fate plan to launch their missile. The Visitor plans to destroy Athena as well, just to see another world burn and to create even more chaos. It's all The Visitor does. Create chaos, and watch the world burn at his hand. The Visitor and his minions arrive at the rocket base. The Visitor fuses Hop Rocks to the missile to give it interdimensional capabilities. On launch night, the entire island is called to watch the rocket launch- with the plan being to have the entire population see Tilted crumble into a toxic cloud of ash and splintered rock. Fate runs into the hazmat crew in the rocket base and kills both of them. She walks away from their bodies. This is seen in Fate's loading screen. Oman, Fate, and The Visitor clash for control of the launch controls. The Visitor kills Fate, but is knocked down by Oman. By now, Vertex uncovers the plans of Oman and rushes to the mountain base armed with a shotgun. As seen in Vertex's showcase art, he jumps into the base and shoots Oman in the back of the head just before Oman was to kill The Visitor. Vertex saved the alien war criminal's life. Both terrorists are dead now and Vertex is quickly killed by a recovered Visitor. Athena's leader has fallen. Vertex- the creator of this universe and Dr. Vinderman- is dead. The Visitor reprograms the rocket and it begins its fiery launch. Its booster crashes into Anarchy Acres as the rocket soars into the nighttime sky. All of a sudden, the rocket make a divebomb for Tilted. Red lasers lock onto the city. Just before hitting the tops of the tallest skyscrapers, the rocket vanishes in a wormhole. Another wormhole opens up as the rocket shoots in and out of different dimensions and realties. The rocket finally emerges from a wormhole above Loot Lake and crashes into he sky. The sky is cracked open and a glowing Rift- the Rift remains. A scar in the fabric of time and space. A wound in reality itself. The Rift The Rift's begins to suck up different items from around the island and throw them into different worlds. The beloved Durr Burger head and the Tomato Head of Uncle Pete's Pizza Pit are sucked out of Athena. Other things from other worlds show up too. Historic items from Earth begin popping up all over the island. The Rift slowly begins to grow as more cracks form in space-time. Detectives begin to investigate the Rift. The duo of Sleuth and Gumshoe set up an office in Retail Row while their rival Noir sets up shop in the seedy underbelly of Tilted Towers. Ramirez becomes the new head of the government after Vertex's death and Sub Commander becomes the new Elite Agent- taking Ramirez' job. Sub Commander is greatly power hungry and jealous of Ramirez always having all the power. The Visitor's work was done. He killed Vertex, creating chaos in the ranks of the government. He ripped a hole in space time that would create so many wounds in reality. He had created much, much chaos in Athena. The Visitor slipped into hiding in quadrant E9- which is the industrial park I call Icky Industrials. Quadrant E9 was hinted at by the Cube matter in Season 6, so I think it was just telling use where The Visitor slipped off too. The Visitor was not built to survive in Athena's environment though, and he soon became very ill. He was dying. He lurked off to the Crazy Crates shipping yard and got inside one of the containers. He got an IV and a mattress in there. He lied in the crate, dying. The makeshift hospital could be seen in-game prior to Season 8. The Visitor fell ill and died of a terminal disease like a cancer of some kind. The Destruction of Anarchy Acres The astronauts return. The now-black space shuttle returns to Athena and begins to burn up in the atmosphere. The burning inferno spiraling towards Royale Island crashes into the northern farm and wipes Anarchy Acres off the map. The crashed shuttle destroys the entire farm and both astronauts die in the crash. Anarchy Acres' seared property is bought by Moniker and his girlfriend Fortune and transformed into a country club and golf course called Lazy Links. Season 5 Drift's Origin Story ' On Earth- in California- a human named Drift dates a girl named Synth Star. Drift, Synth, and her brother Stage Slayer are a gang of sorts and have a garage band- as their set is named the "Garage Band" set. Synth and Stage own a red muscle car too- Hotride. Stage has a gambling problem- identified by the playing card in his hat- and this leads him to get in with the wrong people. Drift tries to pull him out of it, but the two having a falling out. Angry, Drift steals Hotride- Stage's car- and destroys it. Furious, Stage tries to kill Drift. Drift grabs a gold cart and drives like there's no tomorrow through the blistering hot sand of the California desert. Drift outruns his wrong-side-of-the-rails friends and takes a rest in the desert. He comes across the giant Durr Burger head that was teleported to Earth from Athena by the Rift. He sprays paints on its tongue and is soon transported back to Royale Island along with the giant head. The Durr Burger head and Drift arrive on a hill east of Pleasant Park. '''Worlds Collide ' Different things are ripped out of different worlds as worlds collide. Here's a bulleted list of what's been ripped out of time and space by the Rift. * Various statues from Easter Island. * A village from ancient Norway called Valhalla Village is thrown on top of a mountain along with Viking warriors like Magnus and Huntress. * A chunk of the canyons of the California desert is ripped from Earth and thrown on top of Moisty Mire. * A adobe desert town from the wild west called Quaint Quadrant where cowboy Deadfire and cowgirls Calamity and Sidewinder come from. * A city from ancient Japan called Lucky Landing is slammed onto the southern coast along with several samurai warrior and shaman (Shogun, Musha, Hime, Taro, and Nara). * An ancient Mayan city that worshipped the Tomato Head that ended up there as a god called Tomato Temple was brought back from Earth, crushing the rocky Tomato Town. It came with a Mayan Tomato cultist as well- Nightshade. * Bikers from Plankerton on Earth (Backbone, and Chopper) * Monsters from a parallel reality of Earth where monstrous creatures live (Dire, Various Werewolves, Dusk, Hay Man, and Straw Ops). * Character from an Ottoman shadow play (Hacivat). * Ancient Chinese royalty garbed in ceremonial costumes along with their servants (Wukong, Firewalker, Scarlet Defender, Crimson Scout). * An Enforcer mask was thrown into Athena (Drift's Kitsune Mask). These new people and places were ripped out of time and space and thrown onto Royale Island. Drift was the first flesh and blood human to enter Athena and he and the other humans that came through the Rift are the only ones who bleed red blood. If rating wasn't an issue, I've always wanted these specific skins to bleed red when shot instead of the pixels that are in a blue color. '''Road Trip Drift was quickly found by Brite Bomber and her crew consisting of herself, Tricera Ops, Rex, and Cuddle Team Leader. They befriended him and went on a giant road trip across the island. This was the main theme of Season 5. They saw many sights and Drift and Brite Bomber began dating and grew very close. They also befriended Moniker and Fortune during their stay at Lazy Links and met the lifeguard that work at both Lazy's pool and Loot Lake- Sun Strider and Sun Tan Specialist. Drift found an odd cat-like mask while traveling with his friends. He recognized it as a Kitsune mask from Japanese mythology. It was his favorite thing to spray paint on Earth and it was his calling card of sorts he'd leave behind when he and his gang would rob stores in the dead of night. This whole thing is a confusing loop and a paradox of sorts. The mask is part of a suit worn by an Enforcer lead, hence why the foxlike mask is much fancier than the other Enforcer suits. The Rift sucked the mask into the grasslands of Royale Island, where Drift found it and began to wear it. The legend of the Kitsune is the more you where the magical mask, you gain more mystical powers. This fits Drift perfectly, as the more you play- the more power he gets as you upgrade the skin. So as Drift wears the Enforcer Kitsune mask, he starts being able to conjure and control purplish pinkish electricity. Sound familiar? Everything involving the Enforcers has a purple tint to it. This is no coincidence. This power starts to corrupt Drift- as all Enforcer things do- and Drift blames the mask he's been wearing for being the catalyst. Drift discards the mask. This is why in later loading screens he no longer wears it. The mask doesn't allow the wearer to have power, it gives power. So Drift still has the electrokinsis he gained, but he can no longer enhance it. The Kitsune mask is sucked into the Rift and ends up back in ancient Japan on Earth. It is found, worn and the legend of the Kitsune is born and written down for the first time by the Japanese people. Drift knew about the Kitsune legend that was created by the ancient Japanese because he wore it and discarded it so it ended up in Japanese hands thousands of years ago. Quite the paradox I'd say. The Butterflies ''' People often associate the giant Rift in the sky with the small rifts you can use to teleport back into the sky as the same thing. They could not be more wrong. The Rift in the sky is the only thing responsible for ripping things through time and space. The other "rifts" that are used in-game aren't even tears in space-time like the one in the sky. They are sentient, butterfly-like creatures that serve as the universe's sterilizers. The heal wounds in time and space and the Rift is quite a giant one. We see one moving in the Cube event cutscene, but all the small rifts are these butterflies. They are all there- especially around new locations- to heal the wounds, to set things right. But why do you teleport into the sky when you touch one? Well, the wound the butterflies are healing is in the sky. So they are focusing their energy at the sky to heal it. So when you touch it, you are transported to where they are healing- which is the sky. Over the course of the season, the butterflies heal the Rift and it begins to shrink. This is also why over the course of various seasons there are less and less rift butterflies on the map. Every season there's less and less healing to be done, so more fade away. '''The Age of Kevin the Cube When Drift wore the Kitsune mask he actually compromised the future of Athena as a whole. The special energy signature generated by Drift's new mystical powers alerted the Enforcers of Drift's location. They agreed that the mask would have the greatest chance of ending up in the world that the Rift was created from. They wanted to catch The Visitor desperately, not knowing he died months prior. The Rift had already grew too small to send a full invasion force, so the Enforcers had to make a more convoluted plan. The Enforcers used advanced technology to hold open the Rift before it completely vanished- causing it to glow purple. Purple lightning bolted down into the desert before condensing into a massive purple, interdimensional cube called simply The Cube. Before the Rift closed, Enforcers wearing grey containment suits hopped through the Rift to return various items like the motel sign that ended up in their prison. The Rift vanished completely and The Cube was the final thing the space police sent to Athena. It was conjured in atop a sandy desert canyon made of sunbaked rocks, scorched by a blistering sun. The Cube was an Enforcer terraforming device. The Enforcers can't survive in Athena's atmosphere, hence why they wear the life support suits and don't appear as the purple ghost-like beings they really are. The Cube's journey lasted for a long time and crossed into two seasons, so I'm going to document the plan ''of the Enforcers here but not what happened. Because what occurred makes zero since if you don't understand what the Enforcer's goal was. '''The Enforcers' Plan' The Enforcers want to arrest The Visitor- as they do not know he died of illness in Crazy Crates. They want to terraform the entire island into an anti-gravity, grey soiled wasteland just like their home moon so they can survive there long-term and find The Visitor. The Cube will roll around the map, and print Runes into the ground. The Runes generate anti-gravity fields to act as incubators so the Runes can use some of their power to corrupt the earth into grey, corrupted ground that would actually end up growing Shadow Stones so more Enforcers could be born so less have to be sent in from the moon. The Cube would then sink into Loot Lake and attach itself to the bottom of the center isle. Darkness would rise and The Cube would fly the island back to the Runes and activate them so they start to generate more energy. The Runes would then rise out of the ground and drift to The Cube. The Cube would then absorb all their newly generated energy to become more powerful. The Cube's island would then fly back to the lake and open up a portal to the Enforcer homeland with a sky beam. Cube matter would start to grow on the island to conduct enough power to conjure a portal. The island would then explode into multiple chunks and hurl shards of Cube matter all over the island. The Cube shards would then summon Zombies that would kill off the entire population minus The Visitor. The point of a genocide by Zombie is to eradicate any possible interference of others. The Cube would then start melting and would drop its core into the pocket dimension for safekeeping and The Cube would die. It would explode and create an explosion so dramatic, it would kill everyone who survived the Zombies and put them into the InBetween- the world between the afterlife and the mortal world. Everyone would be dead. The explosion would've terraformed the entire island into corrupted ground. A massive anti-gravity field would surround the entire island and the portal would grow to cover the entire sky. An Enforcer invasion force would arrive and begin searching for The Visitor. Once they caught him, they'd leave and the Cube's core would rise from the water and suck up all the corrupted around- returning everything to normal. The anti-gravity effect would fade and an artifact called the Ghost Portal would return everyone from the InBetween- brining everyone back to life. Category:Fortnite